The World Knows
by Classof2014
Summary: What happens when the world accidently finds out about the war against the Titans?  What if they find out that Percy saved them all?  Will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters in this story and I never will. I do not own any other companies or anything else either. I will not be putting this on every single chapter, but take note that I did this once.**

**P.S. If you didn't read the Percy Jackson series, you will most likely not get a single word out of this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I was running down the street being mobbed by girls, teenagers, adults, paparazzi, you name it, all screaming my name, when all of a sudden my best friend/girlfriend, Annabeth, is running along side me. I know what your thinking, Percy Jackson? the boy that everyone always thought a weirdo and loser was running from paparazzi? Well I wasn't too excited about it either. Here's how it all began...

Two Days Earlier...

It was three weeks after the war and I was in my room at home watching T.V., when all of a sudden, my mom comes running into my room screaming that there's something I have to see. She turns on the news and there's a picture of my face flashing back at me! It's talking about some big battle and they're calling it the war of Manhattan. I am speechless.

_Oh, man, _I thought_, this cannot be good._

Suddenly I notice a small noise outside my window; I open the curtains and see Annabeth sitting on the fire escape, gesturing at me to open the window. She was wearing her usual jeans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and was tucking her Yankees hat into her back pocket. She must have seen the look on my face because when I opened the window, she said, "So you heard, too?" I am still unable to talk so I just nod my head. She comes in and closes the window behind her. I hear the doorbell rings and I run to answer the door. When I pull it open, I am met with flashes and screaming.

**A/N What do you think so far? Please leave comments! I love good comments and constructive criticism is always good too! Please no evil comments though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Old Friends

"Percy! How did it feel to save the world?" "Jackson! Look this way please!" "Smile this way pretty boy!"

I look around and groan. The entire street is swarming with News Channels and paparazzi vans. My mom and Annabeth appear behind me thunderstruck.

"Are you his mother?" "How did you feel about Percy saving the world" "Are you Percy's girlfriend?" "How did you two first meet?" "Where did you go on your first date?"

I do the one logical thing I can think to do; I shut the door in the paparazzis' faces. _I can't believe they found me so fast! What am I going to do?_

We all go to watch the rest of the news broadcast about me. Apparently, when Morpheus shut down the entire city, security cameras didn't turn off as well. Pretty much every angle was shot of us from cameras in parking lots, hotels, traffic cameras, etc. When everyone woke up, the entire war was caught on video; the draken, demigods using their powers, monsters, Kronos, Hades coming out of the earth, In other words, everything.

_I can't believe how stupid I am! I guess I just suspected that the cameras would turn off with the rest of the city._

I look up and am surprised to see someone walk out of the shadows of my closet. He was average height with black hair and olive skin. He was wearing gray jeans with a black skull t-shirt and a black jacket. Nico.

"Hey man, boy am I happy to see you," I say to Nico. "I'm guessing you heard?"

"No duh, there's a video on YouTube of me coming out of the earth and raising an army of dead. It's already got 20 million hits. I think I might have been noticed. Paparazzi have been chasing after me all day trying to get me to talk about you and my powers."

All of a sudden there was banging on my window. We all whip around holding weapons; I have my trusty sword, Riptide; Annabeth is holding her favorite weapon, her knife; Nico is holding his Stygian iron sword; and my mom, well she was hiding behind us. We are surprised to see two old friends glaring back at us through the window.

"Did you really think it was going to be a monster out here? We either killed them or scared them all off," Thalia said to me.

"Well..."

"Geez Thalia, give him a break, he just found out too," Grover said. I knew I could always count on Grover.

Suddenly, an Iris Message pops up in front of us. "Hey Chiron," we all exclaim.

"Meet at Camp Half-Blood in an hour, we're holding a meeting for all the campers. Make sure you aren't followed or noticed." The message was ended.

**A/N What do you think so far? Please leave comments! I love good comments and constructive criticism is always good too! Please no evil comments though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Gods Have A Meeting

"How the heck are we supposed to do that? I mean the entire world is searching for us right now!" Thalia yelled at no one in particular.

"Nico can shadow travel with me, Annabeth has her invisibility cap, Thalia can fly, and Percy can call some sea animal to give him a ride," Grover pointed out.

"But how am I supposed to get out of the house to get to a river in the first place?" I replied.

"I know, I have an idea. Percy, just call Blackjack and his buddies," Annabeth answered.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner," I said.

I let out a loud whistle. Suddenly five pegasis were racing towards us through the air. "Hey boss! Thanks for remembering me, you haven't talked to me in weeks," Blackjack said.

"It hasn't even been a week," I replied. We hopped on and they took off towards camp. We arrived at camp in half an hour. When we got to camp everyone was looking worried. Chiron galloped up to us and explained that since everyone was caught on tape, the campers had been being practically attacked be paparazzi and fans.

We all went into the amphitheater to have the meeting since the entire camp was there. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that all twelve Olympians were there.

_This can't be good._

Once everyone was settled, Zeus started the meeting.

"For some reason, when the videos were taken, the Mist didn't hide anything. We still have our top researcher trying to figure out why so it can be fixed."

Annabeth nudged me. "Wonder who that could be?" she whispered rolling her eyes.

"We're telling you to continue going about your everyday lives as though nothing was wrong."

At this, the campers started to cry out. "What?" "You're kidding right" "You can't be serious!" "One word, paparazzi!"

"QUIET!" Zeus roared. The whole camp was silent. "Right now the Mist is mal-functioning so if a monster attacks, it is all right to fight in front of citizens. Until the Mist is fixed, you will all go home and live with either your parent or stay with a friend. The camp and any other training areas will be deserted until further notice. This meeting is adjourned."

**A/N What do you think so far? Please leave comments! I love good comments and constructive criticism is always good too! Please no evil comments though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Gym Class

The next day, I was at home getting ready for school. I knew that everyone would swarm me the second I stepped out of my house so I put on a disguise. I climbed down the fire escape outside my bedroom window and left for school. I pulled the hood up on my sweatshirt and put on sunglasses. I hoped no one would recognize me. I expected school to be better than usual because all my friends were going to Goode with me: Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and the hunters, Nico, the Stolls, and many more from camp. I thought about how it would be impossible to not be recognized the second we walked onto school grounds.

As I was walking up to the school, I heard a voice whisper my name into my ear. I looked around, but no one was there. Annabeth appears next to me with a hood up and sunglasses too. She's holding a Yankees cap in her hand. As we walk into school we meet up with our friends along the way. _Everyone_ had hoods up and sunglasses on.

"Wow," I said, "we really should have a class at camp on disguises."

We all laughed at that.

The bell rang and we all went to homeroom. It turns out I was in the same homeroom as Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Thalia. We went through homeroom without anyone noticing us because the teacher forgot to call roll. The second I looked at my schedule, I knew I was going to get noticed first block; I had P.E.

All right, so my cover lasted longer than I thought, but that might be because I changed into my gym uniform in a stall. I walked into the gym with my hood still up and glasses on. I noticed that Annabeth was in my class and she'd had the same idea. The coach came out and noticed Annabeth and I with our sweatshirts and glasses. He walked over and told us to take off them off, but before Annabeth and I could even blink, something slammed into the wall on the other side making a hole open to the street.

A thirty foot tall Cyclops lumbered through the hole and stared straight at me. The other students started running around screaming. All of the doors swung shut and locked.

_Whoa __Déjà vu. Except a Cyclops instead of a __Laistrygonian__ Giant._

I glanced at Annabeth and we nodded. I grabbed a pen out of my pocket as she pulled out her Yankees hat, and one of the kids screamed, "hey dude, run! Don't just stand there! It's a Cyclops!" I guess the mist wasn't fixed just yet.

I uncapped Riptide and it turned into a sword, at the same moment, Annabeth disappeared as she put her hat on. "What the heck?" The same kid shrieked.

When I leaped at the giant, my hood and glasses fell off. "Percy Jackson?" that same kid cried out, causing everyone to stop and stare. _Man, that kid is annoying!_

I stabbed at the monster but he leaped out of the way before I could even scratch him. I yelled and water shot out of the pipes in the walls, blasting the Cyclops and forcing him to sit down. Annabeth materialized next to him and stabbed him with her knife before he could stand back up.

We looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us. They were all soaking wet along with Annabeth and standing in an inch of water. I quickly stopped the flow of water from coming out of the pipes. That's when I looked at Annabeth and ran.

**A/N What do you think so far? Please leave comments! I love good comments and constructive criticism is always good too! Please no evil comments though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Back to Normal

I was running down the street being mobbed by girls, teenagers, adults, paparazzi, you name it, all screaming my name, when all of a sudden my best friend/girlfriend, Annabeth, is running along side me. I guess we're all caught up now.

We run and we run and we run and suddenly it's like a veil falls over the city, we turn around and everyone in the mob is looking around strangely.

"Um, what are we doing here?" someone says. The one kid in my P.E. class looks at me and says, "Hey, uh your name's Peter, right? Well anyways do you know what we're doing here?"

I'm shocked and look at Annabeth. "The Mist must be fixed," she whispered.

I reply to the boy by shrugging and then walk calmly away with Annabeth. We got an Iris Message later that night from Chiron saying camp was safe again and all evidence of the war was deleted. My life was back to normal.

**A/N What did you think of my story? Please leave comments! I love good comments and constructive criticism is always good too! Please no evil comments though. I probably won't do any other stories but you never know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
